Rebirth Of The Phoenix
by Angry Phoenix
Summary: Post HBP: With entire Britain plunged into war Harry Potter trains to become the warrior he was destined to be. He gains power beyond the understanding of the wizarding world. But will his new found powers be enough to stop the Dark Lord?
1. The Angry Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters….blah,blah,blah. JK Rowling owns everything. I just own this plot. I can't even make any money from it. If you decide to steal anything, it really isn't my problem. Just hope Rowling doesn't sue you.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Angry Phoenix

It was the gloomiest journey aboard the Hogwarts Express Harry ever remembered. The train was mostly empty as many students had returned to their homes before Dumbledore's funeral. The entire train had an atmosphere of sadness. Not a single laughter or cheerful conversation could be heard throughout the train. He was still clutching the fake Horcrux. He was still having a hard time believing that Dumbledore was really dead. He recalled the last moments of Dumbledore's life. He had frozen Harry just before Draco rushed out of the door and disarmed the Headmaster. He had used the split second to protect Harry rather than defend himself. He felt angry now for the old man's stupidity. Why had Dumbledore immobilized him when he was already beneath the Invisibility Cloak? Instead he could have easily defended himself, even in his weakened state. Harry could have helped hidden under the cloak, undetected .

Harry also felt guilty for getting angry at the old man. Hadn't he sacrificed the chance to defend himself to protect Harry? He must have expected Voldemort or a Death Eater of the inner circle to come out of the door rather than Draco Malfoy. Maybe Dumbledore couldn't think clearly due to the potion. It didn't matter now. Harry's mentor was now gone. Dead!!!

Dumbledore was also the last thing standing between him and Voldemort. Now there was no one to protect him from Voldemort. And also there was now no one to stand in his way in this fight against Voldemort. Harry was hoping that somewhere along the way to the Dark Lord he will encounter Snape. He would cherish the encounter.

He looked at Ron and Hermione who were sharing the compartment with him. Hermione was leaning her head on Ron's shoulder with her eyes closed. But Harry couldn't make out if she was sleeping or not. Ron was looking outside the window thinking something.

There were a lot of things on Harry's mind too. He was formulating a plan. He wasn't of age yet unlike Ron and Hermione. He couldn't do magic without alerting the ministry. He really wasn't worried about being expelled. Not since deciding not to return to school. The school might get closed anyway. But he didn't want another encounter with the Ministry. Not after has last encounter with Minister Scrimgeour. He didn't want to give the Ministry any opportunity to pester him or worse – Break his Wand. The only weapon which could defend him from Voldemort.

He was also thinking about Ginny. She was in a compartment with Neville and Luna. All his friends seemed quite surprised when Harry had passed their usual compartment seeing her inside. Ron and Hermione had of course followed Harry to an empty compartment. So far Ron and Hermione hadn't mentioned Ginny and Harry was thankful for that. He had broken up with her to protect her. Did he love her? He wasn't sure. But he was damn sure he didn't want her to get hurt because of him. He felt guilty of plenty of people's death and he didn't want the list to get any longer. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Ginny.

And then there were the Horcrux's. There could be as many as four left. The locket, the cup, the snake and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's. Harry didn't even know where to start looking. His only clue was the fake Horcrux and the letter within sighed R.A.B. Who the fuck is this R.A.B anyway?

"I think its best if we will join you at your Uncle and Aunt's home tomorrow" said Ron. "I'll need some time to make Mom understand and I am sure Hermione will like to spend at least some time with her Parents."

"We can join you today if you want Harry" said Hermione. "But tomorrow will be fine too" She added seeing Harry's expression.

"I was thinking this over" said Harry. "You don't have to join me until my Birthday."

"But Harry- " Harry cut her off and continued "I cannot do magic. At least not until I'm of age. My best option is to stay in Privet Drive under the safety of the Blood Ward. The wards in Privet Drive will protect me till my seventeenth birthday. Without able to freely do magic I will be just a liability before that."

"But Harry underage wizards can use magic to defend themselves." said Hermione.

"Last time I tried that they send me to a trial and tried to make sure I would be convicted" replied Harry. Hermione bit her lip when she remembered what had happened when Harry had used magic to protect himself and Dudley. "I won't give the ministry another chance. Its still about two months till my birthday and I would like to use the time to improve my knowledge in defensive magic, and I might as well try to learn other skills, Occlumentary for example."

"You are right Harry, We cannot take risks now" replied Hermione. "I and Ron need training too. We are going to face a lot of dangers and its better to be prepared. There are some kinds of magic which the Ministry can't detect Harry. They can detect accidental magic and wand magic but you can learn the magic they can't detect during your stay at Privet Drive."

"And what magic are you talking about?" asked Harry genuinely interested.

"Well the ministry cant detect Animagus transformations. They also cant detect wandless magic." replied Hermione.

"Isn't wandless magic a very advanced magic? Only very powerful wizards have been known to do wandless magic" asked Harry. Ron also looked confused.

Hermione sneered slightly at their Ignorance before continuing "All wizards and witches are capable of wandless magic. When their magic leaks uncontrolled during extreme emotional states it's called accidental magic. But if this magic is focused and used with a calm mind it's called wandless magic. It has a different magical signature so wandless magic cannot be traced by normal detecting charms. And underage wizards aren't expected to do wandless magic so I don't think Ministry tracers are tuned to detect wandless magic for underage people. You are correct Harry, only the most powerful wizards and witches have been known to use wandless magic frequently. But I don't think you will have any problem mastering it. You are a very powerful wizard Harry. You mastered the Patronous charm while still in third year. You chased away more than a hundred Dementors, A great feat for a wizard of any age."

"Can you do wandless magic Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Well I can in very small amounts. Wandless magic requires a lot of focus and is very exhausting. All I can manage is to lift a small scrap of paper. Wands are really helpful to focus magic. That's why most wizards don't even bother trying wandless magic."

"Even you can't do wandless magic properly and expect me to learn it?" Harry asked. Hermione mastered almost every spell before him. She could cast non-verbal spells already, whereas he could only use the non-verbal spell he had learned from The Half Blood Prince's book. SNAPE's book. The very thought of Snape made Harry angry beyond belief.

"I think you are a more powerful wizard than me Harry. You inflated your aunt accidentally. A very difficult feat without a wand. My accidental magic's don't even come close to that."

"But that's because you never got as angry as me. I can't even do non-verbal spells."

"That could be because you are highly suggestible Harry. You easily believed what you were told as a child and it formed an impression in your sub-conscious mind. You were taught earlier that you to say the words of the spell to make it work, and you still believe it is necessary. If you truly believe you can do spells non-verbally you can easily do it. You could do the spell in Snape's book because you believed it was a Non-verbal spell. There is no such thing as a exclusive non-verbal spell. Every spell can be casted verbally or non-verbally."

Harry pondered for a moment what Hermione had said. True he hadn't ever heard of a spell being only non-verbal. He believed the spell in Snape's book (Levicorpus) to be non-verbal because it had 'nvbl' written beside it. 'nvbl' did remind Harry vaguely of a class of levitating seplls. He closed his eyes and said to himself ….I believe I can do spells non-verbally….I believe I can do spells non-verbally…… I believe I can do spells non-verbally. He opened his eyes, pointed his wand towards the book next to Hermione and thought 'Accio Book'. The book jumped to his hand though it moved slower than it would have in case of a verbal spell, but it was a start. Both Ron and Hermione gave him encouraging looks. Harry and Ron both spent the rest of the trip practicing non-verbal spells under Hermione's guidance. After a few hours, both Ron and Harry had become quite proficient at non-verbal spells. Neville had stopped by their compartment once. He didn't stay long. There wasn't much to talk about.

Just before the train reached Kings Cross, Hermione started planning their strategy. She insisted that she and Ron could start researching about R.A.B taking help from the rest of the Weaseley's if necessary. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weaseley knew something about him. She would also ask Professor McGonagall. Ron and Hermione will apparate to number four Privet Drive time to time to check on Harry. Hermione also decided she and Ron needed to practice their defense skills and would apparate to The Burrow to discuss their schedule. Harry envied both of them and couldn't wait till he became of age, and start popping wherever he wanted to go.

At the station Harry quickly said goodbye to his friends, and a quicker goodbye to Ginny and left in a hurry. I must protect her even if it breaks my heart, He thought as he hailed a taxi. He did not want to go to Privet Drive immediately. He was not intent to face his relatives just yet. He had not informed them he would be coming. Instead he decided to go to Diagon Alley. "Take me to Charing Cross Road" he told the driver. He didn't think a short visit to Diagon Alley could be Dangerous. The Leaky Cauldron was as deserted as his last visit. Tom was gloomily wiping glasses. He looked up hopefully and was surprised to see Harry.

"What are you doing here Harry? It's dangerous for you to roam around alone these days."

"Hello Tom, Could I have a Butterbeer." Harry replied sheepishly, "Don't worry I don't Intend to stay long." But Tom was right. He had to be careful. He must change his looks somehow. He left his trunk and Hedwig with Tom end entered Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was more deserted than the last time he was here. He bought a copy of the Daily Prophet, The headlines was unsurprisingly 'DUMBLEDORES FUNERAL'. He saw the picture of the tomb encased in fire. He didn't bother to read but stuffed the copy in his jacket pocket. He didn't notice the two men who were eying him from a distance. Neither did he notice one of them apparating away and other following him from a distance. Harry headed straight to Weaseley's Wizard Wheezes.

Upon entering one of the twins saw Harry. He nudged the other and both the twin's reached Harry. "HARRY!!! Our financer, What a great surprise. And what the hell are you doing here? Half of You-Know-Who's goon's are looking for you." Harry was asking himself the same question since he had entered Diagon Alley, It felt unsafe. He couldn't explain the feeling. Why had he come to Diagon Alley anyway? To stay away from his relatives as long as possible? He did have some business in Gringot's but it wasn't that important. It wasn't certainly worth taking any risk. Coming to Diagon Alley seemed like a good idea before but not now.

The twins shop was certainly more crowded than the rest of Diagon Alley. But compared to his last visit the shop looked almost empty. And he also saw many new products on the shelves. But Harry wasn't in the mood to see any prank stuff. "Nice to see you too Fred, George. And why don't you watch who you are selling your stuff to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You sold Draco Malfoy the Instant Darkness powder. He used it to get past your brother and sister during the attack on Hogwart. This ultimately resulted in the death of Dumbledore" said Harry. From the looks on Fred and George's face he knew he had said the wrong thing. He had implied that they were responsible for Dumbledore's death. "I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that. All I want to say is watch who you sell the stuff to next time."

The Twins expression's had turned grim. "Hard to believe Dumbledore's really dead. We didn't sell Draco anything. We know better, than to sell this stuff to just anyone. Someone else must have bought it for him." Fred said.

"I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't sell anything to Draco. And if these Death Eaters want something they usually get it. They even got Dumbledore." said Harry.

There was silence. The twins didn't even attempt to make a joke. Harry would have been glad if they had.

Remembering more important matters Harry said, "I need to disguise myself. You are right. Diagon Alley is a dangerous place for me."

Fred and George's mood suddenly lighted up at the opportunity to disguise Harry. Harry shuddered mentally and hoped the twins hadn't decided to disguise him as a canary or ferret. "Follow us Harry." They entered the defense against dark arts room. It was better lighted and more crowded than Harry's last visit. He saw the twins assistant Verity in staff robes helping the customers. The twins didn't stop here. They went through a door at the back of the room which read EMPLOYEES ONLY. Harry followed with some hesitation. It was a medium sized room and clearly it was the twins research area and workshop. It contained benches with lot of cauldron's, potion's and weird looking gadgets. The twins opened a cupboard which contained some cloaks and a lot of boxes.

"What we have here, Harry are the products we only allowed to sell to the ministry. The Aurors helped us to come up with some of the ideas. But most of them are our own inventions and the ministry doesn't want the wrong people to get their hands on these." George said proudly.

"But we will give them to you Harry. Consider this the refund of your loan, because these stuff isn't cheap. And don't mention this to anybody, okay. We are not supposed to give this stuff to anyone outside the ministry." Fred added.

"Would you please show me the stuff?" Harry said impatiently. "I can pay for it. It isn't a problem."

"No way Harry. Take as much as you like. We will hex you if you ever think of paying. We owe our entire business to you Harry. This is the only way to pay you back Harry. We know you would never accept Galleons from us."

Harry sighed. He knew it was no use arguing with the twins. And he really wanted to see the products which the Ministry had banned from the normal public. "Could you just show me the stuff please. I promise I won't even dream of paying you."

Fred pulled out one of the boxes and tossed Harry some candies from them. At Harry's expectant look he said "These candies contain polyjuice potion. It's just what you needed for your disguise. But be careful. We couldn't fill much potion in a candy. It will only last for about twenty minutes."

"No I didn't have this in mind when I meant disguise. I just need something to cover my scar and hide my face a little. I have business in Gringots and I can't do it looking like someone else. By the way who do I turn into after eating these polyjuice candy's? "

"We don't know for sure. We collected hair -err- rather summoned hair from a lot of muggles. Each candy will turn you into a different person. We used muggle hair because wizards might sue us if we used their hair and if they found out." said Fred. George after some thinking took out a wizard Hat. "This can cover your scar, and it comes with advanced shield spells. It goes with this cloak and this inner vest. Their shield's far better than the ones available for public. They can reflect almost anything short of an unforgivable and also protect you from physical damage."

Fred pulled out another box and took out another box. "These will further help you to disguise and also to do something more." In it seemed to be white plastic containers for muggle contact lenses. "Are those contact lenses?" asked Harry. "Yup, But we have added plenty of charms to them. Got the idea from Moody's magical eye. We both are wearing them."

Harry grinned , "You mean you can see through anything through them?"

"We can see through walls, invisibility cloaks, disillusionment spells and last but not the least – CLOTHES" George replied with a larger grin. Then his tone became more business like "We have also added other charms to these. You can see in the dark, we have also added a zooming feature so you can see things really far, and (WINK) the zooming feature can be used with the see through feature." Harry blushed slightly and replied, "Well don't let Ginny or Mrs. Weaseley find out about these features."

"We would never dream of it. If you ever tell them you are dead."

"I am not that stupid" replied Harry.

"And don't even think of looking at our sister with these on. Anyway we are not giving this to you to go around looking at chicks. We are giving you this to look through you-know-who's robes."

"Yuk, His Avada Kedavra may not kill me, but that will certainly disgust me to death. Give those to me. I can't wait to try them" said Harry.

"Wait let me put some charms on them so that they compensate for your glasses" said Fred. He started muttering some spells and waving his wand over the lenses. George added excitedly "They come with stiking and cleaning charms. You don't have to take them off ever."

Fred passed the white capsules containing the lenses to Harry. Harry had always wanted contacts but was unsure how to put them on. But magical contacts were easier to put on. "Just hold them under your eyes and say 'Occulus Attacho' ". Harry took off his glasses and said "Occulus Attacho". The lenses jumped out and attached to Harry's eyes. He looked around and felt he could see more clearly than his glasses. He could also see some of the things glowing. "Why are those things glowing?" He pointed to some things on a bench. He had not noticed these things till now.

"It's because those things have disillusion and notice-me-not charms on them" Fred replied.

"Cool. How do I use the other features?"

"To look through something just want to look through it. To use the zooming feature just want to look closely at something. You can combine both features."

Harry concentrated on looking through the wall to the next room. The wall in between suddenly turned transparent. He could look at the customers browsing the shelf's. Some of the items in the shelf's were glowing. On zooming he saw these were amulets. "What's with those glowing amulets?"

"They are just emergency portkeys under disillusionment charms. Once you put them on nobody but the wearer can see them. Well almost nobody. It's useful if you get kidnapped by Death Eaters. Well stop bothering about those and zoom further. It's fun."

Harry obeyed. He zoomed to the front of the shop. He could see it almost as if he was in the front room. There was just a feeling as if looking through glass. The wall's and the customers in between looked like made of glass. He saw a pretty blond teenager in the front room and zoomed his view closer to her. Then with heart throbbing made her clothes transparent. She was beautiful. Harry was blushing so hard he thought he must be glowing pink.

"She certainly has got great tits, Huh Harry?" Fred said following Harry's line of vision. This comment made Harry snap out of his zooming and see-through and blush further (if that was possible.) Had Harry zoomed his view to the outside of the shop he would have seen a hooded man waiting outside patiently.

"What else have you got in there?" Harry asked eager to change the topic.

"We gave Little Harry our best toy and he is too ashamed to use it." said Fred laughing. Fortunately for Harry George was too busy looking at the blond through the wall to further embarrass him. Harry was really amazed by the twin's ability to turn one of the saddest days of his life to a normal joyful day.

"If you ever want to take those lenses off, which I seriously doubt you ever will, you just have to hold the container below your eyes and say 'Oculous Detacho'.That's all." said Fred.

"I don't think I will ever take them off Fred. You both are absolutely genius, you know that?"

"Yes we know" replied George, his attention finally returning to the room "but thanks for reminding us". Fred was taking out another box, it contained more wrapped candies. "We call these Steel Candies. On eating them you become invulnerable to physical attacks for half an hour. A bulger may hit you at full speed and you wouldn't even notice it. It doesn't protect you from magic attacks though."

"Check this out Harry" Fred said tossing out more candies from another box. "These are truth candies. They contain a powerful truth serum. Not as strong as Veritaserum but close."

"Wow, are you guys handling the task of providing the Ministry weapons for the war all alone. I thought it was the unspeakable's job to research and invent new thing's."

"You haven't seen the weapons yet Harry. And the unspekable's are crazy. They try to create complex magic like Dimension magic and try to eliminate Time paradox. If you ask them to play with the fabric of reality they do it happily. But if you ask them to make weapons and tools for the war they would say it's beyond them." said Fred laughing.

"And speaking of weapons" George dragged a crate and opened it. Harry grasped. Inside were muggle handguns and grenades. George picked up a pistol and showed it to Harry. George continued "This my friend is a perfect example of misuse of muggle artifacts. But since we are working for the ministry we are perfectly safe unless of course you get caught with it Harry. Be very careful with it Harry. We have put a lot of charms in it. The bullets will never run out. And mind you, it shoots silver bullets. Good against Vampires and Werewolves plus also kill's Death Eaters. We have also added silencing charm and also a charm to remove the recoil while firing. It's also rustproof and auto cleaning and absolutely maintenance free. Harry you are the proud owner of the first 'Wizard's Handgun' in history. We haven't even delivered a single piece to the ministry yet."

Harry with his mouth open observed the gun in his hands. It felt lighter than expected perhaps because of a lightweight charm. Fred conjured a bull's eye on one of the walls and explained the safety catch to Harry and asked him to shoot the target. After a first few shots Harry's accuracy improved. There was absolutely no sound and just slight recoil to indicate the gun was fired. "Wow Harry you are a natural. Here you will need this." Fred handed him a glowing thing. Harry realized it was a shoulder hostler. The glow indicated it had a disillusionment spell on it. Harry put it on and placed his new pistol in the hostler. Diagon Alley seemed a lot safer with his new weapon.

"What about those?" Harry asked pointing to the submachine guns and hand grenades in the box.

"Sorry Harry, you can't play with those. Those guns have a very high rate of fire and can't be trusted in the hands of a teenager. Those guns are only for the ministers personal bodyguards. And don't even think about the hand grenades. They have been charmed to enhance their damage and also add magical damage to their blast. Effective against highly powerful shields and wards. Also can take down extremely powerful magical creatures like Dragons, Chimeras etc. You get the picture."

"Ya, I definitely don't want those. Do you have anything else?"

"Well no, we are developing new stuff and coming up with new ideas, But don't have any thing else to give you illegally. You can take anything from the outside rooms." Fred said.

"How do you get all these guns and explosives. It's not easy to traffic guns. I hope you didn't steal them from the muggles."

"NO Harry!!! We would never do such a thing. The Ministry gave us one of each as a sample and we simply magically duplicated them." George replied with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"And how much is all the stuff you gave me worth?"

"Harry don't even think of paying us." Fred had his wand pointed at Harry threateningly.

"No I wouldn't think about paying for these. But the thing is I need two more sets of these –err- defensive wear and two more pistols. I would like to pay for those."

Fred and George quickly started packing the extra cloak's and guns. They also added more of each type of candies. "What are you doing? I said I would pay for them." Harry asked glaring at them. "We wouldn't hear of payment. And we know who you need these things for." said Fred.

"Who?" asked Harry but instantly felt stupid. The twin's knew. It was obvious.

"You want them for our brother and his girlfriend. And you thing we will let you pay for things intended for our own family?"

Harry sighed. There was no arguing with the twins. In the defense against dark arts room Harry picked up a couple of things including the emergency portkeys and the instant darkness powder (which wont affect his new lenses, the twin's had insisted). The twins also gave him a bottomless bag which could be reduced to fit in his pocket. Thanking the twins Harry exited the shop. He didn't notice the man reading The Prophet look at him in confusion. Harry's appearance had changed. The hat has covering most of his forehead and he wasn't wearing glassed and his robe was different than couple of minutes ago. But this didn't fool the man. Edward White folded the prophet and started following Harry Potter.

Edward couldn't believe his luck. He knew Harry 'The Wonder boy' well. Who didn't. Specially a Hogwarts ex-student. Edward doubted if Harry even knew him by face. He was just another Slytherin who had passed out last year. White was honored to serve the Dark Lord at such a young age. He had received the dark mark only a fortnight ago and was eager to prove his worth. He was disappointed when he was posted in Diagon Alley as a 'SPY'. He didn't feel anything like a spy. It felt like a stupid guard duty, until he saw Harry Potter today. He instantly sent back his partner Greg to assemble a hit team to kidnap The Boy Who Lived. White could easily hit Harry from behind with a killing curse. End of story. But that privilege belonged to the Dark Lord. He had quickly dismissed the idea of Stupefing Harry. Harry's abilities were legendary. If half of the rumors in school were true he didn't want to face Harry alone. His hands were itching to grab his amulet which would summon the hit team.

White couldn't risk a attack the Weaseley's Wizard Wheezes. It had too many people and the Weaseley twins were no cowards. Every Slytherin had been afraid of the twins in school, though they would never admit it. It would take Harry only a moment to apparate away. He had to be caught by surprise. When he will present Potter to the Dark Lord, he will be rewarded with a position in the inner circle. Edward cursed when he saw Harry entering Gringotts. It will take an army to attack Gringotts. He will wait outside. He had all the time in the world.

Harry wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible. He had inherited Sirius's vault and was eager to take possession and get out. He still had a hard time dealing with Sirius's death. But that grief was overshadowed by dumbledore's death. He approached a goblin behind a desk and asked, "I have recently inherited a vault. Whom do I have to speak to look into the details?"

The goblin looked at Harry and asked rather arrogantly, "Name?"

"Harry James Potter" The goblin looked mildly surprised. He called another goblin who took him to the office of the manager. The manager smiled toothlessly. It was the first time Harry had seen a goblin smile.

"Ah!! Mr. Potter I am Besfoure the manager of this branch." He shook Harry's hand rather reluctantly. Wizards were never known to shake hands with goblins, who were considered lesser creatures. "It's a pleasure Mr. Besfoure" said Harry. The goblins grin widened. "You have inherited a considerable amount Mr. Potter. Close to two million galleon's plus an estate. Plus you have more than three hundred thousand galleon's in your existing vault. That makes you an esteemed customer."

"Could you elaborate a bit?"

"Certainly, esteemed customers have extremely low transaction costs, we also deliver your money to you anytime and there are many other privileges. Please sign this document to take possession of your new vault. "

After signing the goblin gave Harry a booklet, a key and what appeared to be a amulet with Gringots written on it. "What's this?" Harry asked eying amulet.

"It's our home delivery request amulet. You just have to press it in the center and ask for the number of Galleon's you want and it would be apparated to you directly."

"Really? Would it work in here?"

"Certainly, It would work anywhere in the world."

"And can I ask for muggle money with it."

"Certainly Sir. You can ask for any muggle currency in the world. There would be a small transaction fees of course."

Harry didn't bother worrying about the transaction fee. He pressed the center of the amulet and said "Two hundred galleons and five hundred pounds please." A pouch appeared on the table in front of him. He opened it to find the galleons and pounds in it. Harry sighed. So much money and he probably won't live long enough to enjoy it. He suddenly asked the manager, "Does Gringotts also handle will's."

"Yes sir, would you like to make one."

"Yes"

Harry wrote his will in the sheet provided by Besfoure. He left the estate and seventy five percent of the money to the Weaseleys and twenty five percent to Remus Lupin. He handed over his will to the manager. "Would you like to take a look at your new vault sir?"

Harry was about to decline when he decided a little more time away from the Dursleys won't hurt. Besides Gringott's was now the safest place in all of Britain. "Yes please" replied Harry.

Vault number 108 was far deeper than Harry's regular vault. The trolley ride was longer. Harry grasped at the size of the vault. It was as big as the Gryffindor common room. There was a huge pile of galleons in the middle. Along the walls were shelves containing various artifacts and jewelry's. He looked at them closely. There were beautiful necklaces, amulets, rings, bracelets etc. decorated with diamonds and rubies. He didn't touch any of them. These things belonged to the Black family. There could be cursed with dark magic on them.

He turned his attention to the other things. There were orbs and other magical instruments similar to the ones in Dumbledore's office. He also saw something similar to a pensive but didn't touch it. Along the other wall were weapons decoratively hung. Swords, daggers, Amours and shields. There were also a few old fashioned wizard staff's. Long, engraved with runes and beautiful orbs at the top. Harry had never seen these before except in pictures. All the great ancient wizards like Merlin were depicted with staffs. Harry picked up one of the staffs. The blue orb at the top started glowing emitting yellow light. The staff started shaking in his hands and started heating up. Harry quickly put it back deciding that he would do some research about them before trying to do magic with them.

Moving to the back of the vault he saw a few books. These books were no doubt illegal dark magic books since they had to be kept in the vault and not in number 12 Grammauld Place. Well if he was going to fight dark magic he could as well learn something about it. He expanded the bottomless bag and stuffed the books in it hoping none of the books were cursed. The bag the twins gave was very convenient. Harry didn't need to cast magic to expand or compress it. It was voice controlled. After putting the books in, Harry touched the bag and said 'Reducio' and put the now small bag in his pocket. With a final look around Harry exited the vault.

White was tired of waiting. He was wondering if Harry had slipped by in another disguise. If that was the case at least he would be punished by the Dark Lord. He shuddered at the thought. Finally he saw Harry Potter exiting Gringotts. Relived he started following from a safe distance. If Harry was going out of Diagon Alley, White would take his chances and stun him. White grinned seeing Harry enter Flourish and Blotts. The moment Harry came out of the shop he would summon the hit team and take Harry by surprise.

In Flourish and Blotts Harry moved to the advanced magic section and picked up books of Occlumentary, Animagus transformation, Defense, Healing charms and Wandless magic. If Harry had been practicing 'Constant Vigilance' like Moody he would have noticed the faint pop. Had he turned towards the sound he would have seen Bellatrix Lestrange apparating right next to Edward White just outside the shop. Sadly Harry was too busy at moment using his new 'X-Ray' vision to admire the girl behind the counter.

While Harry was busy studying the female anatomy, Bellatrix was absolutely furious at white. "What is the meaning of this" she hissed, "your pal came more than a hour ago saying you had cornered Potter and we should stand by with a hit team. And all this time we are sitting there killing flies while you are sight seeing."

"Err…….I…..I….." stammered White. Bellatrix was a member of the inner circle and White was almost as afraid of her as he was of the Dark Lord.

"Shut up. Where is that Brat?"

"Err…In the shop behind you."

"Idiot!!!" said Bellatrix quickly turning her back towards the shop. "Why didn't you say so before? He will apparate away the moment he sees me."

"I…I…Tried to…"

"Shut up. Fools like you are not worthy to serve the Dark Lord. I will wait over there", She pointed to her right "so that the brat cannot see me. You wait here and summon the hit team as soon as he gets out"

She strode away. "Bitch!!!" White muttered.

Harry put the books in his bottomless bag after paying for them. He started moving towards the door and saw a man outside eying him. 'The guy looks familiar' thought Harry. 'Where have I seen him before? Must have seen him in Hogwarts. Ya definitely. Must be an ex-student. Should I go and say Hello—'. Suddenly the guy was pressing an amulet. Harry was wondering what the hell he was doing when suddenly.

..POP..POP..POP..POP..POP..

Five masked Death Eaters were standing before him wands pointed towards him. Before Harry had a chance to react, all the five Death Eaters fired different stunning and binding spells at him. To their surprise all the spells reflected off Harry and headed back to them. Almost simultaneously the five death eaters fell, incapacitated by their own spells. Edward looked down at his fallen comrades and then back at Harry with horror. 'How did he do that?'

Harry smiled at Edward. The man was almost shaking with fear. 'Must be wondering what sort of a super wizard I am reflecting all those spells without even a want. Damn the twins are good. I couldn't even feel a thing' Harry thought. Still smiling menacingly at Edward, Harry started pulling his wand out of his cloak with deliberate slowness, further frightening the man. He pointed his wand at this man when suddenly, "Crucio".

Pain exploded in all of Harry's nerves as the spell hit him from his right. He fell down gritting his teeth determined not to scream. He won't give these death eaters the satisfaction of seeing him break. His entire body was shaking from pain. Eyes tightly closed and tears coming out. Somewhere a tiny voice inside his mind was saying 'Hold on, Hold on, You have suffered much worse. You have endured a Crucio from Voldemort himself. This pain is a joke compared to his Crucio.' Harry tried to open his eyes but failed. He used his new lenses to look right through his closed eyelids. He saw the man with the amulet reviving the fallen Death Eaters. He looked towards the source of the curse and saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Instantly the memory of Sirius falling through the veil flashed through his mind and raw hatred passed through his mind overshadowing all the pain. 'Bellatrix I will kill you today even if I have to die for that.' Thought Harry. He tried to move his arms but his body wasn't responding. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity the curse was lifted. Harry tried to reach his fallen wand but a hex from a Death Eater sent it flying away.

"Harry my boy how are you doing" Bellatrix said coming closer.

"I am great Bella. How about you? Are still sucking that half blood Voldemort's cork?" replied Harry.

"Crucio"

The curse came as Harry had expected. He quickly moved his right arm under his cloak towards his shoulder hostler on his left side and moved his left hand in a similar fashion to his right side and brought both his knees up to his chest. To the Death Eaters it looked as if Harry had rolled up into a ball from the pain. Harry gritted his teeth holding on to the hatred as his only support. He was looking at the Death Eaters through his closed eyelids. Seeing them laugh was further fuelling his rage. 'I'll be the one laughing at you in a minute' he taught. With a monumental effort he stopped his body from shaking.

"Oww!!! The poor boy has fainted" said Bellatrix lifting the curse. Harry quickly unclasped his gun from the hostler.

"Bind him" Bellatrix ordered.

One Death Eater shot a binding spell at Harry which reflected back to him. The Death Eater quickly fell back tightly bound. Harry used this opportunity to pull the gun out of the hostler, still hidden under his cloak and made sure the safety was off.

"The brat has a shielding charm on him. We must use a stronger binding spell. Free that idiot." Bellatrix said pointing at the fallen Death Eater who was struggling against his own bonds.

Quick as lighting Harry pointed his gun at Bellatrix and fired three shots. "Ahhhh!!!" Bellatrix shouted from pain and surprise drawing the attention of the rest of the Death Eater's who had just finished freeing their friend. Harry quickly shot another Death Eater and had pointed his gun towards a third Death Eater when "Crucio". A Death Eater had reacted surprisingly fast. The rest of the death eaters one bye one pointed their wands at Harry and shouted "Crucio". Harry was screaming in pain. Five cruciatus curses at once was far worse than Voldemorts curse. Harry wished he was dead. In some part of his mind still working Harry hoped he wouldn't be driven crazy like the Longbottoms.

Suddenly Harry heard a song. A song which gave him strength and hope. A song which took away some of his pain. A Phoenix song. Harry felt the song was within him not without. But the song was of rage, terrible rage. The song seemed to echo Harry's rage. And suddenly all the curses were lifted. Harry opened his eyes and saw all the Death Eaters looking up at the sky, at the source of the song. Harry looked up and thought it was a meteor falling towards them. As it came closer he saw it was a Phoenix burning in red and golden flame, leaving a trail of similar red and gold flame. It was beautiful. Everyone in Diagon Alley who was fleeing at the sight of Death Eaters stopped to see the spectacle.

The burning Phoenix scooped and picked up a Death Eater with its claws and lifted him off the ground. The Death Eater instantly bust into flames. The Phoenix suddenly dropped the burning screaming Death Eater from a height of thirty feet. The poor man crashed into a building. The other Death Eaters stared firing curses at the bird. The Red, Green, Blue, Yellow spells never came close to hitting the Phoenix. It was too fast. It picked another Death Eater and slammed him into another Death Eater. Both men fell one on top of the other. The wizard on the top (the one which had been grabbed by the Phoenix) was on fire. The robes of wizard below him also caught fire and both men were screaming in pain.

Edward White like most other wizards believed that 'Angry Phoenix' was just a myth. Nobody had seen an angry Phoenix anyway. But today he found out the legend was true. And he didn't wait around to find out anything else. He apparated away just as the Phoenix slammed into his friend Greg's chest knocking him down and then sat on him burning him. By this time Harry's strength had returned due to the Phoenix song. He picked up his pistol and shot the two Death Eaters whose robes had caught fire. One of them was trying to put out the flames on his robe with his wand, but he never got the chance.

Harry looked around. The Death Eater who had crashed into the building wasn't moving, just burning silently. The Phoenix was still sitting on the last Death Eater. Most of the man was already burnt. The stench of burning flesh hit Harry's nose but he didn't bother. He walked to the last moving Death Eater. Bellatrix Lestrange was lying on the street breathing painfully. There was one hole in her chest and two more holes in her stomach. She looked at Harry standing with hate burning in her eyes. She spat blood at him. Harry calmly raised his gun aiming at her head. 'This is for you Sirius' he thought and pulled the trigger.

Harry looked at the Phoenix and stretched his hand towards it. Fawkes flew to Harry's hand. Fawkes had flown around crying for Dumbledore. Then Fawkes had chosen his new wizard – Harry Potter. He had sensed his new wizard in pain and had rushed to him. When he had seen Harry under attack he became angry and attacked the Dark Wizard's. Being a creature of the light Phoenix's weren't angered easily. But the death of his last wizard combined with the potential death of his new wizard had angered Fawkes.

Harry retrieved his wand and said to Fawkes, "Can you take me home boy?"

With a bust of flames Harry was in his bedroom at number four Privet

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** There, the first chapter of this great epic is completed. I have taken the first step and now it's your responsibility to encourage me the rest of the way. How do you do it? Write nice reviews of course. All your suggestions to improve this story are welcomed. If you want to point out my mistakes, do so in sweet words, because I am sensitive. You don't want to hurt my feelings do you? You all know how dangerous an Angry Phoenix can be by now, don't you? 


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 2: Albus Dumbledore**

Harry dropped on his bed feeling the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. Fawkes sat on his shoulder and started crying. Two tear drops removed all of Harry's pain. He was still feeling awful, not physically but mentally. Fawkes started singing, cheering him up considerably. He wondered why his relatives hadn't come busting through the door upon hearing the Phoenix song. They were probably out since it was a weekend. Probably overfeeding Dudley in some restaurant.

Harry had finally avenged Sirius's death. But he didn't fell any satisfaction. He also didn't fell guilty of killing those Death Eater's. It was the first time Harry had killed anyone but he didn't feel anything except a strange emptiness. Even the Phoenix song couldn't remove this emptiness.

Harry laid down in his bed and Fawkes sat on Hedwig's perch. Hedwig, oh no, He had left her with Tom. "Fawkes could you do me a favor." Fawked puffed up his chest and gave a short bust of wonderful song which sounded like yes. "Could you go to the Leaky Cauldron and bring Hedwig and my trunk. With a bust of red and gold flames Fawkes disappeared and appeared a moment later with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Hedwig hooted looking confused. Harry let her out of the cage and she settled on her perch. 'Fawkes will need his own perch', thought Harry 'one on which he can burn.' Harry didn't know where he could get such a perch so told Fawkes, "Could you get your old perch from Dumbledore's office boy?"

Fakwes disappeared but didn't appear instantly. After a few seconds Fawkes appeared and sat on Harry's shoulder and Harry's world turned into red and gold flames. After a second Harry found himself sitting on a comfortable chair in Dumbledore's, or rather McGonagall's office. "Why did you bring me here Fawkes?"

"Because I asked him to." an all too familiar voice said. Hope rose in Harry's heart. Had the old man survived somehow? Harry turned and was both happy and disappointed at once. Dumbledore wasn't alive but his portrait was. Harry ran to the portrait with tears in his eyes. "Sir…I…" Harry couldn't find the words.

"Harry its wonderful to see you too, my dear boy. How are you?" Dumbledore's portrait said.

"I am fine sir. It's so nice so see you again." Harry didn't know what else to say. This wasn't really Dumbledore. It was just an imprint of Dumbledore's memories wasn't it? He didn't know enough about wizard portraits to be sure. "Is it really you sir? Do you remember everything?"

"Not everything, Harry. I remember up to the point you came to my office after talking to Professor Trelawney. You were trying to convince me not to trust Snape. You warned me that Draco was up to something and I didn't listen to you. Now I wish I had." Dumbledore sighed and continued, "After you left my office I updated my memories in this portrait before joining you in the Entrance Hall. I always used to update this portrait's memories before going on dangerous missions. (Sigh!)The habit has finally paid off. I asked Minerva what had happened after that. She could only tell me how the Death Eaters had gotten in the school through the room of requirement and how Snape killed me. Of course she couldn't tell me the details of our adventure as you had refused to tell her anything. A good judgment on your part Harry."

"I was only doing what you told me to do professor. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone except Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxs."

"Excellent Harry, just don't call me Professor anymore. Albus would be fine. Now tell me everything that happened after we left Hogwarts that evening Harry."

"Yes Prof...I mean Albus." Harry told him everything in detail, the cave, the potion, the Inferi and also described the return to Hagwarts and finally how Snape killed him.

"I was very angry with you Pro…Albus. Why did you did you freeze me when I was under the Invisibility cloak and undetectable. You could have easily defended yourself and I could have helped you."

"I am not sure Harry. I don't remember it, so I can't really tell you what I was thinking. Perhaps you were making too much noise while running or perhaps the potion had affected my reasoning. I can't say for sure Harry. But maybe I would have died even if I hadn't frozen you since I was so weak from the potion. Remember Snape killed me. We both would have trusted Snape in that situation and he would have killed me anyway. There's no use crying over spilled milk as muggles say it. We must concentrate on the present rather that lament over the past. Tell me everything that happened after that." Harry described Snape's escape. He also described the fake Horcrux and the letter from R.A.B.

"Do you know who this R.A.B is?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I suspect it's Rupert Andrew Black. He was Sirius's distant uncle. The Black family had produced a long line of Dark Wizards and the Black family's knowledge of the Dark Arts is legendary. Rupert wasn't a Dark Wizard though his knowledge of Dark Magic could be only superseded by Voldemort himself. Rupert had spent years studying his family magic. I considered Rupert the foremost scholar of Dark Arts in the world. But, as you can understand Harry, Dark Arts was never considered a subject for scholars. So Rupert never got any recognition he deserved. He believed that there is no such thing as light magic or dark magic. It's just the intention of the caster."

"Is it true?" Harry asked.

"Yes I agree with Rupert. For example Harry you can use the Wingardium Leviosa, a typical light spell, to drop something heavy on a man crushing him. While you can use the Killing Curse to end the suffering of a man in terrible pain who would die anyway. It isn't the spell that is good or evil, Harry its how you use them. You can use a knife to cut vegetables and you can also use a knife to kill people. Its you who are good or evil Harry not the knife. The same goes for spell's."

Harry had never thought of it like this. He believed that Dark Magic was nothing but bad. Dumbledore continued "Sadly no one agreed with Rupert's point of view. No one but a few people. Among them was Tom Riddle. After Rupert was publicly condemned for encouraging Dark Arts Tom started corresponding with him. Rupert wasn't a very close friend, but we both respected each other for our deep knowledge in ancient magic. Rupert was an expert on dark magic and I on light. We both met from time to time and compared our knowledge. After he was publicly insulted I went to console him. He told me at the time he had found a young man who understood his views, who wrote to him frequently. This young man was Tom Riddle. At the time Tom Riddle was working in Borgin and Burkes. Some time after Tom had disappeared I asked Rupert in a letter if he knew anything about him. But Rupert replied he didn't know anything. But after you told me about that letter Harry, I am beginning to suspect Rupert knew exactly where Tom was."

"You mean Rupert had sided with Vodemort." asked Harry.

"I was not implying that Harry. At the time Rupert was the foremost expert of Dark Arts in the world. But as I said before Rupert wasn't a Dark Wizard. He only believed that people shouldn't brand an entire field of magic as bad. He agreed that some spells like the unforgivables should definitely be banned, but their was a lot of magic which were useful but had been branded dark and people were too afraid to learn or use them. For example there are some very useful blood spell's that require a bit of the casters blood. But all blood spells are considered Dark and people will never think of using them. Rupert wasn't trying to encourage dark magic, but was trying to make people more open minded. I myself learned many spells from Rupert. I think Voldemort tricked him into believing he also had the same ideals. I think all those years that Tom Riddle disappeared, he spent considerable time with Rupert."

"He must have somehow convinced Rupert to teach him the Dark Arts. Something not too difficult for charming young Tom to do. This will also explain how Tom had gained so much knowledge at such a young age. He must have convinced Rupert not to tell anyone that he was Tom's mentor. Rupert must have agreed considering how he was shamed publicly. He must have wanted to protect young Tom from his fate. He must have believed that Tom would carry on his work. Tom must have learned the spell to make Horcrux's from Rupert. That would explain how Rupert knew about Tom's Horocrux. After Tom Riddle became Lord Vodemort using Rupert's knowledge, I think Rupert tried to redeem himself by finding and destroying his Horocrux. I am assuming that Rupert didn't know about the multiple Horcrux's. He must have believed that there must be one Horocrux and thus tracked down the most obvious choice- Slytherin's Locket."

"But how did he track it down? He couldn't possible have known about the cave Tom had visited as a child" asked Harry.

"You forget Harry, Rupert was an expert in Dark Arts. And Slytherin must have put some dark spell on his locket. Rupert must have tracked the locket by its magical signature. So we have one less Horcrux to worry about Harry. I trust Rupert has destroyed the locket. So there must be three left assuming Rupert didn't know about them."

"So what happened to Rupert?" asked Harry.

"Rupert disappeared mysteriously three years after Voldemort's rise to power. He was a powerful wizard and, I am guessing, he knew more about Voldemort than anyone else. Voldemort couldn't afford to have an enemy like Rupert." After a moment of silence Dumbledore continued, "Tell me everything that happened after I died Harry."

Harry told him about his last encounter with Minister Scrimgeour. Dumbledore said, "Its best if you stay clear of the ministry Harry. They are stupid and they are desperate at the moment. Scrimgeour just like Fudge is more interested in saving his political career than fighting Voldemort. I suspect he would try to persuade you to help him using any means necessary. You must not give him any opportunity Harry."

"That's what I was thinking Sir. I have decided not to use my wand until I am of age. Hermione suggested I learn wandless magic. I have also decided to learn Occlumentary and Animagus Transformation till my birthday." said Harry.

"An excellent decision Harry. It's best you use the protection Privet Drive provides till you are of age. And I admire your choice. Those magic will come in most handy. Perhaps I can assist you with your training. I don't think in the current circumstances the ministry will be monitoring underage magic. But they may make an exception for you. At this point Minister Scrimgeour just needs an excuse to get you under his power, make you his pawn. I know how you can use your wand without the ministry detecting it."

"How?"

"There is a advanced spell which can mask your magical signature for a couple of months. We need someone who can cast—" Dumbledore was cut off by the door slamming open.

"HARRY!!! What are you doing here, How did you get in?" a startled Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Nice to see you too, Professor." replied Harry.

"-But-how— "

"Fawkes brought him here at my request Minerva." Dumbledore's portrait said.

McGonagall relaxed a bit. "You just left in the morning Harry, and back in the evening. Cant stay away from Hogwarts, Eh?"

"I have always considered it my home Professor." Replied Harry.

Minerva looked strangely at Harry for a moment before turning to Dumbledore's portrait, "The Weasley's have sent Bill to India, His treatment is estimated to last about a month."

"You have found a way to cure Bill?" asked Harry excited.

"Albus recommended an Indian wizard. The Weasley's used a long distance portkey today to go to him. They are just back, Bill will have to stay there for a while. The wizard said that he will be healed completely and all His scars removed." Turning to Dumbledore she continued, "The meeting starts in about fifteen minutes Albus, It'll be best if Harry is gone by then."

"She is right Harry. I called an order meeting here. Minerva could you cast the magic signature masking spell on Harry? He will need it." Dumbledore said.

She looked as if she was going to protest but then moved to Harry and put her wand over Harry's head and muttered silently. Harry felt a tingling in all of his body, specially in his head but after a second it was gone. "Don't take any risks Harry. Just because you can do magic undetected now doesn't mean you can go straight into the war." she said with a warning tone.

"He is a responsible young man. I trust him Minerva." said Dumbledore. Harry felt a tingle of guilt in his stomach. What would Dumbledore think if he found out about his visit to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore continued, "Could you duplicate my portrait Minerva, for Harry."

With a wave of her wand a portrait similar to Dumbledore's appeared in thin air. The frame and the background were same. The only difference was that there was no Dumbledore in this new portrait. Dumbledore explained noting Harry's confusion, "I can move between my different portraits. If you need me Harry just knock on the portrait and I'll be there. You should be returning now Harry."

"Can I take Fawkes's old perch? I don't know where else I can get a perch like that." said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled, "You really don't need to ask Harry. The perch belongs to Fawke's in the first place."

After saying goodbye to Minerva and Albus, holding the perch in one hand and the portrait in other Harry told Fawkes to take him home. A moment later he was in his bedroom.

Harry used his wand to non-verbally transfigure a peg into the wall opposite to his bed. He decided to do as many spells non-verbally as possible. He had learned his lesson form his last encounter with snape. As he hung the portrait he heard a scratching sound from the window. An owl was trying to get in. He opened the window and took the letter from the owl which sat waiting for a reply. The envelope only had his name on it. No address. He opened the letter and laughed while reading.

Harry,

Where are you? Do you know Flourish and Blotts was attacked by Death Eaters. I am really worried about you. Reply quickly. I know you are not going to believe this, A Phoenix stole your stuff. I swear it's the truth. It appeared out of no where and—puff— it was gone with your trunk and owl. There was nothing I could do.

It's strange, I had never ever heard of a Phoenix stealing anything. Must be you-know-who's Phoenix. Come back as soon as you can or send me a reply.

Tom

With a smile Harry taught, 'Poor guy must be afraid. Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley and Voldemort's pet Phoenix stole my trunk.' Harry was tempted to send the reply using Fawkes but decided not to scare the man any further. He wrote a reply.

Tom,

Don't worry about me. I am fine. And Sorry, that was my Phoenix. It was stupid of me. I should have sent a letter with him. Thanks for taking care of my stuff. Bye.

Harry

As Harry was tying the letter to the owls leg another owl flew in. It was Pig-widgeon. Harry didn't bother to try and catch the exited little owl. He pointed his wand at it and thought, 'Accio Letter'. The letter flew out of the owls leg into Harry's hand. He quickly opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

Guess what? My parents just returned from India. Professor McGonagall recommended an Indian Wizard named Mayank Chandel. He is an expert on healing curse wounds. He has encounter this type of wounds before and said there's no danger of Bill turning into a werewolf. He may be violent during the full moon, that's all. But he can be cured. Even those horrid scars will be removed. But Bill has to stay in India for now to begin his treatment. Everyone's Happy. Specially Fleur.

Hermione will be apparate to my house at ten o'clock tonight to work out a training schedule. She also has some plans for researching about R.A.B. We will also work out a plan to visit you. Hermione hasn't seen your house and I can't apperate both of us yet. Maybe we will use some muggle transport. When should we visit you? Bye.

Ron.

Harry told Pig-widgeon to go back. He would send the letter by another owl. The little owl hooted angrily before going out of the window. Harry quickly wrote a reply.

Dear Ron,

I am thrilled to hear about Bill. I need to see both you and Hermione tonight. It's important. I will send Fawkes to you after ten o'clock to bring you. Bye.

Harry

"Fawkes would you deliver this letter for me." Fawkes sang and took the letter in his beak and disappeared in a bust of flames. Hedwid hooted jealously. "Sorry girl, needed that to be delivered instantly." Fawkes returned with another bust of flames.

Harry sighed, It had been a long day and he hadn't faced the Dursleys yet. He smiled suddenly realizing he could do magic. First time in his life he could use magic against the Dursleys. Suddenly he couldn't wait to face the Dursleys. He took off his cloak and changed into more comfortable clothes. The Dursleys weren't home yet. Harry hoped they would be back soon.

**

* * *

Author's Notes** (Who reads this anyway?): I'll update the next chapter 'Welcome Home Dursleys' soon. It's your responsibility to encourage me to continue writing this story. How do you do it? Continue writing nice reviews of course. All your suggestions to improve this story are welcomed. If you want to point out my mistakes, do so in sweet words, because I am sensitive. 


	3. Welcome Home Dursleys

**Author's Notes** (Who reads this anyway?): I am in need of a Beta Reader, if you like this story and want to help me out please say so in your review and I'll contact you.

I noticed that some readers are not happy with Bella dieing so early. But I would like to remind them that most other inner circle death eaters are still in prison. And I couldn't have killed Draco or Snape or wormtail in the first chapter, could I? Bella never seemed like a very important character to me.

Someone also wrote that it was not the first time Harry killed anyone. He had killed Quirrell, the basilik and Tom Riddle before. Well as for Quirrell, I would like to point out that I am not following the movie plot. In the novel Quirrell's skin just burned at Harry's touch and Harry fainted from the pain in his scar. Harry was saved by Dumbledore coming at that very moment. Voldemort fled from Quirrell's body upon seeing Dumbledore. As for the basilik, it's not the same as killing a person. And Harry just destroyed Tom Riddle's dairy. He didn't kill the actual person.

It's your responsibility to encourage me to continue writing this story. How do you do it? Continue writing nice reviews of course. All your suggestions to improve this story are welcomed. If you want to point out my mistakes, do so in sweet words, because I am sensitive (only for the ladies).

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Welcome Home Dursleys

Harry went downstairs and sat on Uncle Vernon's crouch thinking about the spells and hexs he would use on his relatives. He picked up a muggle newspaper. The headline was 'INCRESING TRRORISM STRIKES FEAR'. It described how the number of murders had drastically increased. The authorities were baffled. The wounds on the victims were not caused by any firearms. In most cases there were no wounds at all. No signs of poisoning, or any other indication of the cause of death. Harry of course knew the cause of death, the Avadu Kedavra curse. Turning to the next page he read about the new epidemic which seemed to affect the victims' higher brain functions. There were ten thousand in Britain people affected so far with no known cause of the disease and no known cure. 'Ten thousand people kissed by Dementors!!! Is the ministry of magic doing nothing to help the muggles?' thought Harry angrily.

In the next page what Harry saw shrank his Heart. The number of 'Animal Attacks' were increasing. In some cases the victims had lost a lot of blood even though the byte was small. In others the victims had started acting violently. The doctors believed it was a new sort of rabies. 'Damn the vampires and the werewolves are increasing in number.' Turning to the next page Harry cursed. Grave robberies were increasing throughout the country. The muggle authorities were baffled. 'The number of Inferi are increasing too. What else could go wrong?' He turned to the next page. The weather experts were baffled too. There were too many unexplained hurricanes in the past one year. And the weather was getting suddenly colder and mists were occurring more frequently. And the cold weather and the mist had started about one year ago just like the hurricanes. Harry thought 'The cold climate and the mist can be explained by the increasing number of Dementors but how did Voldemort create hurricanes?' After thinking for a few minutes Harry realized, 'GIANTS' looking at the picture of uprooted trees and damaged buildings in the newspaper. 'It has to be giants. No other explanation. The ministry must have obliviated the survivers.

Harry put the paper down in disgust. Death Eaters, Vampires, Werewolves, Dementors, Inferis and Giants. Vodemort was rapidly building an army. If something wasn't done soon his army will become invincible. He wondered if the last war was as bad as this. It must have been, since Voldemort's name was feared so much. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Harry looked through the wall using his 'X-Ray' vision. Good they were back. He would take out some of his anger on them. He quickly casted silencing charms all around the living room. He didn't want the neighbors to hear all the yelling that was bound to follow. For the first time in his life Harry was looking forward to the Dursleys yelling. This was the last time they were ever going to yell at him.

The Dursleys entered the house and froze upon seeing him. Vernon was the quickest to recover from his shock. With his face turned to a deep shade of pink he started yelling, "HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE HOUSE? NO DOUBTH YOU USED SOME OF YOUR FREAKISH STUFF. HOW DARE YOU SIT ON MY CROUCH YOU UNGRATE—" Uncle Vernon stopped in mid sentence. For the first time his yelling didn't seem to scare the boy. His shouting had just brought a grin to Harry's face, a menacing grin which sent shivers through Vernon's body.

"They say, your sins come back to haunt you. So here I am Uncle Vernon and I have returned to haunt you." Harry said coldly.

Dudley whimpered and tried to hide behind Petunia. He would have been successful if he had been a hundred pounds lighter. Aunt Petunia suddenly found her voice, "YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT, AFTER WE DID SO MUCH FOR YOU, AFTER WE TOOK YOU IN DESPITE YOUR ABNORMALITY, YOU DARE TO—" Harry calmly pointed his wand towards his Aunt and thought 'Silenco'. Suddenly Petunia realized her voice was gone. She held her throat with both hands and tried screaming but no sound came out. Uncle Vernon put his hands around her as if to protect her. "HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR ABNORMALITY ON YOUR AUNT? I WILL KILL Y—" suddenly Vernon's lips had disappeared. Vernon was trying to find his mouth with his hands.

Harry wasn't great in transfiguration, but after six years he could at least do little tricks like this. He saw Dudley slowly edging towards the door. Oh no you don't, thought Harry. He pointed his wand towards his fat cousin and thought 'Levicorpus'. After a flash of light Dudley was hanging upside down in thin air, screaming. Harry didn't bother to silence Dudley. After all those years being tormented by him it was nice to hear him screaming for a change.

But Vernon couldn't bear to see his 'Little Dudders' in trouble. He picked up a vase and threw it at Harry with all his might. Harry sheepishly cast Impedimenta freezing the vase in midair and he cast an Incarcerous to bind his uncle in ropes. He then levitated his uncle and dropped him on the sofa rather roughly. He said to his aunt, "Please make your self at home. We can finish this pleasantly." Petunia hesitated for a moment and then decided she didn't want to be dropped on the sofa like her husband. She sat next to her husband. Harry looked at Dudley who had stopped shouting by now, but was whimpering slightly. He was tempted to cancel the spell but decided otherwise. Dudley was so fat that he could break his neck falling upside down. He levitated and dropped him on the sofa beside Petunia. The sofa creaked from the impact.

"If you agree not to shout and decide to behave yourselves I'll remove the spells." Upon receiving nods from his uncle and aunt he removed the spells silencing them but didn't remove his uncle's binds. "Free—me" said Uncle Vernon clearly fighting to keep his voice under control.

"No" replied Harry, "Lets have a nice family chat eh?"

"We take care of you for so many years and this is how you repay us. GET OUT!!! You are not welcomed here any more. But before you go I would like a compensation for all our troubles. We know you inherited some money and a house from your no-good Godfather." said Uncle Vernon grumpily.

Harry couldn't believe how greedy they could be. They were being threatened by a Wizard and they were so afraid of magic and still they could think of money. "COMPENSATION FOR WHAT? FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU LOCKED ME IN THE CLOSET AND STARVED ME? OR FOR THE LEFTOVERS YOU FED ME? OR FOR GIVING ME DUDLEY'S OLD RAGS WHICH YOU WOULD HAVE THROWN OUT ANYWAY? OR FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU LET DUDLEY AND HIS FRIENDS BEAT ME UP? OR DO YOU WANT COMPENSATION FOR MAKING A TEN YEAR OLD CHILD YOUR SERVANT?" roared Harry. The Dursleys seemed to shudder in fear. It gave Harry some satisfaction seeing them cower in fear like he used to when he was a child. 'They want compensation. I'll give them compensation all right.' thought Harry boiling with rage.

He considered transfiguring Dudley into a pig, but he didn't have the skills necessary. But he was skilled enough to do something else. "Here's your compensation." Harry said coldly and flicked his wand towards Dudley. Vernon struggled against the ropes and Petunia screamed as Dudley started getting fatter. His clothes started ripping as he continued expanding. All the three Dursleys were screaming now. As Dudley became twice his normal the sofa broke with a sharp CRACK. Dudley looked like a balloon reminding Harry of Aunt Marge. It was a funny sight, the inclined sofa and the huge Dudley. Aunt Petunia somehow got out of the broken sofa. Uncle Vernon was still struggling against the ropes and it seemed Dudley was trying to get up. But he was too fat to move.

"There, I have repaid my dues with pounds of flesh." Harry said with a smile.

Aunt Petunia pleaded to Harry, "Please Harry! We don't want any compensation. Please put Dudley back the way he was. I am begging you Harry." She was in tears. Harry felt both pity and anger. Pity at her tears and anger remembering how many times the Dursleys had ignored his cries and tears. But he was better than them. He pointed his wand towards Dudley and shrank him back to normal. With two flicks of his wand he repaired the sofa and Dudley's clothes. "Please sit down Aunt Petunia." said Harry. She sat down still crying.

"You will be expelled from your freakish school for this." Uncle Vernon said with a smug smile. Harry replied with a menacing grin, "That's the least of my problems."

"I don't care. Get out of my house and never come back. Get out now or else—" Vernon paused wondering what he could really do.

"Or else what?" Harry asked clearly amused. "I am going to stay here till my birthday. Its on July 31st in case you have forgotten. Stay out of my way or else—" He pointed his wand to the vase still frozen in midair and it turned into a frog. "—I'll turn you into one of those or maybe I'll give you a choice between a pig, a rodent, a frog or a fly." The Dursleys shuddered. Suddenly the frog started jumping on their heads. Petunia and Dudley were trying to shake it off with their hands. With a wave of Harry's wand both of them were bound in ropes like Vernon. Harry laughed seeing the frog jump from one head to another and the Dursleys violently shaking their heads trying to shake it off.

Harry's stomach started rumbling. He realized he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast in Hogwarts. He turned towards the kitchen and looked right though the wall into the refrigerator. As usual it was full of food. There were some ready-to-eat burgers. Harry wasn't in the mood to make dinner. He pointed his wand towards the kitchen and thought 'Accio Plate' 'Accio Burgers' 'Accio Sausages' 'Accio Bacon'. All the things came flying and the burgers ripped out of their packing, and all the things arranged neatly on the plate. Harry let the packing fall on the carpet and Aunt Petunia whimpered. She liked to keep the house as clean as humanly possible but she didn't dare to say anything to Harry.

Harry waved his wand on the food and soon it was steaming. Harry began eating and it seemed delicious because he was so hungry. It was no match for Hogwarts food, but it was nice to eat muggle preparation for a change. Uncle Vernon who was eyeing him angrily and ignoring the frog jumping on his head finally said, "I hope that wizard who killed your parents kills you too."

"There's a saying Uncle Vernon, be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it. I am Vodemort's last enemy. At least he thinks so. If he kills me Uncle there's nothing to stop him from destroying Britain, or perhaps the entire world. He will kill or enslave all the muggles. Do you know what muggles are uncle? You call wizards freaks but wizards call non-magical people like you muggles. Voldemort and his followers think you muggles are like animals. They hunt the likes of you for pleasure. It's like hunting deer for them." said Harry.

"What are you talking about? You freaks can't kill people like that." shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry flicked his wand and the newspaper flew to Uncle Vernon and started floating in front of him so he could read the headlines. "Don't you read the papers Uncle? What do you think is happening to the country? Why can't the police explain these murders? Because they were killed by magic. What do you think is causing the epidemic? It's dementors. Dudley has experienced them even if he couldn't see them. Do you remember the feeling Dudley. Feeling that you could never be happy again." Dudley whimpered in reply. Harry continued, "You felt that because Dementors were close to you. Do you know what dementors do Dudley? They kiss you and suck your soul out through your mouth." Dudley started shaking visibily.

"Those animal bites aren't animal bites at all. They are vampire and werewolf bites. Soon there will be plenty more of them. Do you know why the graves are being robbed? To raise the dead. These zombies are used to kill even more people who are then turned into zombies too."

"Please stop" Aunt Petunia said, she was close to tears again.

Nobody said anything for a while and Harry continued eating. "Is it true? All this is being done by wizards?" Uncle Vernon asked in a soft tone.

"Not all, like I said there are vampires, werewolves, zombies, dementors and Giants."

"Giants, there are no such things as giants." Said Uncle Vernon gruffly. It reminded Harry of all the times he had shouted there is no such thing as magic.

"Want to bet?" Harry asked. It was obvious Uncle Vernon didn't want to lose any money, so he didn't say anything. "There are giants, there are also dragons, sphinxes, chimeras, griffins and many other magical creatures you may or may not have heard about." said Harry. He had almost finished his dinner.

"Free us" ordered Vernon. Harry considered for a moment. Physically Harry was no match for Vernon and Dudley. If they took away his wand Harry would be helpless. But then again, they didn't know he couldn't do magic without his wand. They had seen enough accidental magic from him to believe he could do magic without his wand. Anyway it didn't look as if they had much fight left in them. With a wave of his wand he freed them.

Uncle Vernon got up and started going out of the room without a word. "Uncle Vernon."

"What?" Vernon turned and looked at Harry with a combination of hate and fear.

"Its best if you too leave this house by July 31st. The protection spells on the house work both ways. These spells also protect you. On my birthday this protection would be gone. Voldemort might attack this house."

"Where will we go?"

"Go aboard on a holiday. Stay there for a month. If the situation in Britain worsens do not return. You are my last living relatives. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Uncle Vernon's graze softened. "Before today I would have never agreed with you. But I saw the power of magic today. We are no match for it. Before your explanation I didn't understand what was happening to our country. But now it all fits perfectly. We will be leave before your birthday." Uncle Vernon strode out of the room. Petunia and Dudley were still sitting on the sofa shocked by everything they had seen and heard. They weren't even noticing the frog still jumping on their heads. Harry hoped the Dursleys wouldn't start treating him well from now on. He wanted to practice his transfiguration skills on Dudley with a clear conscience.

Returning to his room Harry wanted nothing more than to lie in his bed and sleep for twelve hours straight. 'What a day' he thought, 'Dumbledore's funeral, return from Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Death Eaters, Phoenix, return to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's portrait, Dursleys.' He was dog tired. But he couldn't sleep yet. He had told Ron he would sent Fawkes to bring them after ten. If was not even nine o'clock yet. He expanded his bottomless bag and took everything out. He put back the Dark Arts book back in the bag before shrinking it. Hermione would give him hell if she saw illegal books with him. He started flipping through the books he had bought today.

He found the book 'How to become a Magical Creature Animagus' quite interesting. It pointed out the difference between a normal animagus and a magical creature animagus. To become an animagus of a normal animal was far simpler than a magical animal. The author stated that a wizard can only become an animagus of the animal which represented his personality best. For example a coward couldn't become a lion animagus, he would become a rat or a fly animagus. A wizard should choose the animal which appeals to him most naturally. The problem with becoming a magical creature animagus was that all the magical creatures had their own magic. Close contact with that creature was necessary during training so that the wizard could bond with this creature and duplicate its magical powers during transformation. The more magical the creature the more powerful the wizard would have to be to become its animagus.

Harry flipped though the book till he reached the famous magical creature aninimagi. It contained a variety of records of griffin animagus, unicorn animagus, Leprichaun animagus etc. Harry saw that in all of known history there were only two dragon animagus. Dragons were extremely difficult to bond with and it required a very powerful wizard to become a dragon animagus. Harry thought what it be like to become a dragon animagus. He would certainly get an edge in the battle. But where would he get a dragon to bond with it? Where will he get any magical creature to bond with? His eyes fell on Fawkes sleeping on his perch and he searched the book for a record of a phoenix animagus. He couldn't find a single record. "Ah! Harry studying already. Excellent."

Harry looked up in shock but relaxed seeing Dumbledore had come into the portrait. "Just flipping through book Prof—Albus." Harry showed Dumbledore the title of his book.

"Hmm, you want to be a magical creature animagus. Did you have any particular creature in mind?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded towards Fawkes. "Just as I suspected. Normally I would have said that it was impossible but you do seem to share a most unusual bond with Fawkes. Normally Phoenixes bond with wise old fools like me, I never heard of a Phoenix bonding with someone so young. Fawkes did go to help you in the chamber of secrets. He could feel your distress. You also have Fawkes's tail feather in your wand. Do you feel any such bond with Fawkes?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with interest

"Well, every time I have heard Fawkes sing till now I have felt the song was within me not without. The song seemed to echo my own feelings." replied Harry.

"Excellent. You do have a deep bond with Fawkes. I would assist you in your animagus training Harry. But you should know beforehand, it may be very difficult since Phoenixes are extremely magical creatures. You may not be successful. I have never heard of a Phoenix animagus. One reason may be that Phoenixes are extremely rare and they don't bond easily. But none the less, wizards have tried but never succeeded."

"If wizards can become a Dragon animagus I can certainly become a Phoenix animagus." replied Harry.

"Hasn't anyone told you Harry, that size doesn't matter. Dragons are highly magical creatures but Phoenixes are even more magical."

"Really?" asked Harry confused. Dragons were so huge with thick magical amour. Dragon blood, heart, hide etc themselves were quite powerful. Dragons breath could destroy powerful magical shields. A small Phoenix seemed nothing compared to a dragon.

"Harry, you forget that as powerful as dragons may be they are still mortal. Phoenixes can die but they are always reborn from their ashes. Fawkes could be thousands of years old. I have had Fawkes for fifty years but yet Phoenixes still astound me. I yet have to separate all the myths about Phoenixes from the facts. Little is known about their origin. Legends say that Phoenixes brought magic into our world. They stayed as our guardians ever since. There are many legends about Phoenixes Harry and quite a few could be true." said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the time. It was ten minutes past ten o'clock. "I must send Fawkes to bring Ron and Hermione. I had told them to wait in The Burrow."

"Excellent. It's best if I speak with them now. Fawkes bring them." said Dumbledore. Fawkes disappeared and appeared two seconds later with Ron and Hermione holding his tail. Ron was glaring at Harry.

"You have got a lot of explaining to—" Ron was cut off by Dumbledore. "Nice to see you Ron, Hermione."

Ron and Hermione were shocked. They slowly turned towards Dumbledore's portrait with their mouth hanging open. Before they could say anything they were interrupted by Uncle Vernon's shouting, "HARRY COULD YOU PLEASE GET THIS BLOODY FROG OFF US?"

Harry looked through the wall into his uncle and aunt's bedroom. Both of them were in bed and were trying to shake off the frog jumping to and fro on their head. "SORRY UNCLE!!!" shouted Harry and cancelled the transfiguration spell with a flick of his wand. Unfortunately for Uncle Vernon the frog was still in midair when it changed back to the heavy vase. It hit his head with a loud CRACK. Vernon was swearing loudly.

"Ouch! That must have hurt" said Harry with a smile. "What must have hurt?" asked Hermione. 'Damn, I'm stupid, I shouldn't have said that.' thought Harry. He didn't want to explain his 'X-Ray' vision to Hermione.

"Where are your glasses?" asked Ron, "And explain this." Ron shoved the evening edition of The Prophet into Harry's hand. Harry read the headlines as Ron and Hermione pelted Dumbledore with questions.

SIX DEATH EATERS KILLED WHILE ATTACKING DIAGON ALLEY

Just four days after the attack in Hogwarts which claimed the life of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the Death Eaters strike again. Six or seven Death Eaters suddenly appeared in Diagon Alley in front of the famous book shop 'Flourish and Blotts'. We haven't been able to confirm their numbers yet. They suddenly attacked a youth, who put up a very good fight according to the eye witnesses. The death eaters managed to subdue the young man and were torturing him with the Cruciatus curse. This poor young man was saved by an 'Angry Phoenix' attacking the death eaters. Until now, 'The Angry Phoenix' has been considered a myth as no one currently alive had seen one. But we have over a dozen witnesses from whose description it's clear that the bird was an Angry Phoenix. No one knows where this Phoenix came from or why in attacked the Death Eaters. The only possible explanation is that the phoenix belonged to the youth and it was defending its owner.

The Phoenix attacked the Death Eaters quickly killing most of them and the rest were killed by the youth. One of them may have escaped but it's yet to be confirmed. Among the dead was Bellatrix Lestrange, a wanted criminal and a member of You-Know-Who's inner circle. It's a small victory for the Light after so many recent defeats. It is unclear why the ministry had failed to provide security in Diagon Alley in spite of the increasing Death Eater activities. Minister Scrimgeour refused to give any comment.

We have got unconfirmed reports that the youth under attack was Harry Potter. We got this report from a witness Claire Preston. She was trapped in Flourish and Blotts as she can't apparate. She was hiding behind a shelf but could hear the Death Eaters. She believes she heard one of the Death Eaters call the youth 'Harry'. She said that the youth was very brave. She heard the youth take You-Know-Who's real name in the most insulting way, even after enduring a Cruciatus curse. Harry Potter is considered by many to be 'The Chosen One', The one who is destined to defeat the Dark Lord………..

Harry dropped the paper in disgust. At least they said that it could have been him, and not bluntly printed 'Harry Potter killed Death Eaters in Diagon Alley.' Dumbledore had filled in Ron and Hermione on how he was 'hanging' in Harry's room. They turned to him. "How did you turn up in Diagon Alley?"

"It was stupid of me, I agree but I didn't think a short visit to Diagon Alley would be dangerous. I thought the ministry must have posted Aurors there." Harry replied sleepily.

"How could you be so irresponsible—" Hermione was cut off by Dumbledore, "Tell me what happened."

Harry described his visit to Diagon Alley to them. He also listened silently to Ron and Hermione's remarks about him being irresponsible and stupid. Dumbledore had said nothing. He gave Ron and Hermione the cloaks, vests, hats, holsters and pistols. He explained the different candies the twins gave and finally took out the amulets and explained they were emergency portkeys. These portkey's destination had to be set by the user. They could be activated by voice. They also activated automatically if their wearer was injured. All three of them decided to set the destination to Harry's bedroom where Fawkes could heal them if they were injured. He also explained he could do magic undetected now. He left out part about being able to see through walls and clothes. He and Dumbledore also filled them in on R.A.B. Finally they started working out on their training schedule. Ron and Hermione would train together in The Burrow. Dumbledore would give all of them Occlumentary lessons every night.

"Miss Granger, it is dangerous to live with your parents anymore. Death Eaters might try to kidnap you. They would try to get to Harry using you as bait. It's best if you convince your parents to go on a vacation and you move into The Burrow. I have invoked an ancient protection spell on The Burrow. You should be safe there." said Dumbledore.

"You are right sir. I will move into The Burrow tomorrow." replied Hermione.

"The twins have created wonderful tools to aid you. Harry took the liberty of testing their protective clothing against real Death Eaters today. Since they are so effective I would recommend you all at least wear the vest under your clothing at all times. Should you need to go anywhere I suggest using the polyjuice candies and keep wearing the emergency portkeys at all times. I also recommend carrying your pistols. Be safe." said Dumbledore.

After saying goodbyes and goodnight Ron and Hermione apparated away. Harry changed into his pajamas and switched off the lights. He was surprised when the room turned only slightly darker and he could see everything clearly. Then he remembered his eye lenses allowed him to see in the dark. He looked out of the window and was surprised to see a glowing object. It was a person under an invisibility cloak. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and zoomed his view closer. He relaxed when he saw it was Tonks. He asked Dumbledore, "Is it really necessary for the order members to guard my house? You said that I am perfectly safe in the ancient wards. And besides Fawkes is here to protect me."

"You need all the protection you can get these days and those are really nice lenses you got Harry." said Dumbledore.

"How did you know about them?"

"I suspected you were looking through the wall when your uncle was shouting about the frog. Now my suspicions are confirmed. Use your new sight well Harry and don't let it distract you too much. Now rest Harry. I'll start your training tomorrow." said Dumbledore.


End file.
